1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a training apparatus and method, and more specifically to an off-ice training aid for skaters that is configured to strengthen the appropriate musculature and balance aspects associated with skating edge techniques.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Ice skaters utilize muscles throughout their entire body when skating on the ice. Muscles associated with the ankles, knees, pelvic girdle, and core stabilizers are particularly significant for maintaining proper body position when skating. These muscles are commonly exercised in isolation in an off-ice environment. However, conventional exercises typically only exercise a single muscle in a generic motion (e.g., typically a motion that isolates a single muscle), and such conventional exercises do not accurately reflect the complex interaction of numerous muscles that a skater utilizes when actually skating (e.g., on-ice).
Moreover, conventional off-ice exercises are normally performed without wearing skates. For example, a skater typically performs muscle-strengthening exercises while sitting or laying on a bench or the floor, or while standing in shoes (e.g., tennis shoes, running shoes, etc.). However, exercises that are performed without wearing skates do not accurately reflect the complex interaction of muscles and centers for balance that a skater utilizes when balancing on the narrow blade of a skate.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.